


Prince

by sambyosis



Series: Ray, Saeran, and Everything In Between [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: FTM MC, Fluff, Hey I've finally written something for the V route, M/M, Ray being cute, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambyosis/pseuds/sambyosis
Summary: Ray calls his Prince and he hears something that changes some things.





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry, this is really short. I can't write long fanfictions. Take this marshmallow boy being soft and love him.

Ray sat in his office, staring longingly at the girl- no, wait,  _ boy  _ on the screen in front of him. Ever since MC had expressed that he preferred to be called by male pronouns and his preferred name, he’d been trying to make an effort to keep the boy happy and liking him. His short, soft locks fell in his eyes as he shook with laughter from looking at something on his cellphone. Ray glanced over at the screen that held the messenger logs...he was talking to the redhead. His small smile did a complete one-eighty, turning into a dissatisfied frown. Now wouldn’t be a good time to hack it, not at all. It was troublesome enough trying to sneak past his watchful eyes when he’s not there, so he had to endure it until he could find a better time. It’s just...he couldn’t stand MC smiling because of him. The man who ruined his life. He shouldn’t be able to make him that happy. He perked up when Seven said his goodbyes and MC set his phone on the bedside table, thankful that he couldn’t bother his precious love any longer. His sweet prince. Ray picked up his phone and dialed MC’s number, hoping he would pick up. He kept a watchful eye on the monitor as he saw MC pick up his phone, smirking as he saw the boy’s dazzling smile that he only seemed to show when he was talking with him. 

“ _ Hello, Ray! _ ” he said cheerily.

Ray’s smirk turned back into a soft smile, “Hello, my prince.” MC blushed at that.

“ _ Raaay~ _ ” he whined. “ _ You know how you get to me when you call me that! _ ”

“All the more reason to do it. I know you love it. Don’t lie to me.”

MC covered his face with his free hand, “ _ Maybe a little… _ ”

“I miss you,” the hacker suddenly blurted. “I...I miss you so much. I wish I could come down and see you. My heart and mind and body and soul ache for you. You’re so kind to me, MC. So kind and gentle. I want to spend all my waking hours with you.”

“ _ Ray… _ ”

“Aaah I’m sorry! Was that too forward of me? I’m not acting creepy or obsessive am I?”

He saw MC jump to his feet, “ _ No, no! Not at all. It’s just...you’re so sweet. Not a lot of people treat me the way you do. I treasure it so much. _ ”

“Then they are fools. You’re perfect. Always.”

MC’s face went bright red and he shook his head, making a few whining noises on his end. Ray laughed. His little prince was so cute. They continued on with idle chatter about the messenger and the gardens, Ray promising to take him out later, before someone came into his office. 

“Uh, Mr. Ray, sir?” the person asked. 

He looked up and pulled the phone from his ear, “Yes?”

“The savior needs you to meet with her.”

His eyebrows raised, that meeting wasn’t supposed to happen for another few hours, but he had no qualms about seeing her early. “I’ll be just a moment.”

“Yes, sir.”

Going back to his phone, he said: “I’m afraid I have to go. I’ll see you later, yes?”

“ _ Of course, _ ” MC said, his sweet voice going a little higher than normal. 

“I’ll talk to you later, MC.”

“ _ Ray, wait! _ ”

Ray raised a single, pale eyebrow, “Is something the matter?”

MC shook his head, “ _ No...I justwantedtotellyouthatiloveyouokaybyeiloveyou. _ ”

The line went dead before Ray could ask him to repeat what he said. It took him a moment to process what MC has told him, but when he realized, his face went the brightest color of red. He stood up, cleared his throat, and fixed his coat, trying to look like he wasn’t flustered, but the red against his pale skin gave him away entirely. Before stepping out, he took a glance at the screen to find MC rolling around on his bed hands covering his face. Ray giggled and left the monitors, giddy knowing that the object of his affections...loved him. Him and not V or the redhead or any of the other stupid RFA members. Him. He felt like he was on cloud nine and his smile wouldn’t leave his face. He couldn’t wait to go see MC later. 


End file.
